Only You
by lamia vampress
Summary: "But I was never understood, and I never wanted to be understood...Not until you, anyway." Rashel and Quinn peacefully spend a night out together, and he asks her why there was never anyone before him. "I mean...you can't even walk down the street without earning a look or two." Drabble.


**Hi there.**

**It's been quite the time since I've written anything new on here, so I apologize beforehand for the rustiness that will surely ensue. This is a simple drabble I quickly wrote up for the wintry holidays, something that I thought would be cute and light. This has not been beta-ed, so again, I apologize for any errors that you'll probably come across. Feel free to deliver instructive criticism in a review.  
><strong>

**Anyway, enjoy (: **

* * *

><p>"It's hard to believe there was never anyone else beside me," Quinn told her softly, assessing her wonderingly.<p>

Rashel raised her eyebrow in amusement, curiosity edging into her expression. "What do you mean? I mean, sure, a lot of teenage girls have boyfriends at one point. But you should know by now I wasn't your every-day normal teenage girl." She gave him a small teasing smile.

"Of course not. But that's not what I mean." He paused, though he didn't know if it was from hesitation or for emphasis on the matter. When Rashel gestured for him to go on, completely oblivious to what he was implicating, he sighed, gazing at her with adoring awe. He continued to stare, contemplating, his heart starting to melt.

She sat delicately on the bench beside him, one leg crossed on the other, one hand tucked inside her gray suede jacket while the other held on to her cup of hot chocolate. Her hair blew calmly in the frosty wind, the white hat on her head keeping half of it in place. Her green eyes were a great contrast to her porcelain skin, her cheeks and nose a rosy pink against the cold winter air. Her lips were flush too, and every time a breeze blew by, the faint scent of peppermint chocolate from them drifted over.

She was so damn beautiful, so painfully and perfectly beautiful, and she had no idea.

"I mean," he started slowly, "how did you fight off all the attention you received? Because I know there was. You can't even walk down a street without earning a look or two." Let alone, a street in New York City, Quinn thought to himself, slightly miffed from the thought.

They had been sent here about a week ago; a mission Thierry had described as "...almost a sort of break for you two, considering your combined expertise and the simplicity that is this facile assignment." Thierry hadn't exaggerated, as the task was just to supervise a certain area. A new Circle Daybreak haven had been assembled, one that would serve as a one night stay before whoever was transported to the more official homes. They just had to keep a watchful eye for a while to confirm its incognito. There had never been any reports of any troubling activity in this area to begin with, but it was for caution and solitude that its secrecy remained intact.

The last couple of days proved just that of the innocence of this area, so they had decided that taking a walk and relaxing in a nearby plaza wouldn't hurt. They sat on a bench across a small skating rink where numerous people skated to and fro, the white ice shining and glimmering. Small diverse shops surrounded them and the street, their own spectacular lights fusing together to create a beauty only this city could bring at this time in the evening.

This peaceful area was quite nice and only a few blocks away from their apartment. Nonetheless, she had earned enough attention on the way to make him frown again in recollection. He really should have been more lax at this point; this happened everywhere she went, and he should be used to the admiration of his lovely soulmate. But his possessive nature simply wouldn't budge.

Nonetheless, he had been surprised when she had told him that he had been her only love in all her years. Though he definitely wasn't complaining, he was curious as to why that reason was.

Rashel's smile grew, looking down for a moment. She was quiet for a moment, contemplating his question.

"I could never focus on such a materialistic, mundane idea," she finally told him, her voice soft now.

"You're right. Well, half right. Not that much attention." At this, Quinn snorted. That was another cute trait of hers. Her modesty and determined belief that she wasn't all that.

"Sure, there were always one or two guys that would pursue their interest, from the school I went to at that time. My only ever interest in school was to get the basic education I needed. Other than that, my entire focus was on vampire hunting. So, I said no to them for obvious reasons. But sometimes there would be a few vampire hunters that asked me out. That should have been more fitting, one may seem. They would have decent personalities, be attractive, and of course – the star bonus: knowing and understanding the whole Night World ordeal. Anybody would see it as the ideal boyfriend." Her smile turned sad for a moment.

"But I was never understood, and I never wanted to be understood. I could have easily had more than one boyfriend, sure. But I couldn't allow attachment. Not after everyone I lost. Even if I had wanted it, I wouldn't have been able to. It would have been a distraction from my one main focal point. But I never wanted the attention anyway." She took her hand out of her pocket and found his own, squeezing it gently.

"Not until you, anyway." She looked at him lovingly now.

Quinn let out a breath, not having expected an originally teasing question to have turned out into something more solemn. He held on to her hand tightly, pulling her closer, holding her as if to protect her from anything that dared to approach her.

"I'm glad," he whispered, trying to get a grip on his emotions, to even out his voice. "I'm glad I was your first, for everything." She sighed and placed her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes as half of her body leaned on him now. Quinn buried his face into her silky hair, savoring her warmth and scent. They stayed in that position for a few moments, simply soaking up the other's feelings.

His smile eventually turned into a smirk, his thumbs rubbing into her waist where he held her.

"Yeah...I definitely appreciate it was for everything." With that, his hand slipped down to her ass where he then squeezed, lightly. Rashel gasped and jumped in surprise, right before she shot him a half-hearted glare. She kept her poker-face strong for another second or so before she broke, her own smile breaking back out. She let out a small light laugh.

"You're so inappropriate – especially in public." She bit her lip, struggling to remain serious. "Save it for the bedroom."

Quinn chuckled at that, recollecting the past week. One of the best, if not the best, things about going on missions with his soulmate was the intimacy that followed. Though there hadn't been any instances yet, they were definitely getting their own action.

"You think that's inappropriate? Wait until you see what I do to you when we get back." He told her smugly. She placed her cocoa down and reached up to slap his face playfully, but he grabbed her hand mid-way and crashed his lips to hers in one movement. He caught her by surprise but it only took her a second to respond, relaxing in his grip.

And in that moment, it was simply them. They created their own special heat; their minds opened to the other, effortlessly sending warm thoughts and passionate feelings. He let her hand go and she placed it on his head, threading her fingers through the hair before gripping it gently. His own arms wrapped around her, pulling her so her body compressed against his. Nothing else mattered. Though secretly, a small part of Quinn's mind hoped that any interested persistent guys would look their way so they could learn who she belonged to.

"I love you," she finally whispered against his lips, her eyes peering softly into his. "And I will always only ever love you."

He hugged her tighter, his fingers coming up to trace her face. A light drizzle of snow had begun to fall at some point, and the small white specks clung to her hair like a veil. Though she always possessed a limitless beauty to him, she looked especially pure to him in that moment, like an angel to a heaven he could never deserve to imagine.

"Let's get back to our place. So I can show you exactly how much I love you back," he murmured softly, his voice serious and loving. There was no arrogance or hubris this time, nor did he want there to be any; only the tender intensity that came along when he wanted nothing but to make passionate love to her.

Her cheeks grew a little pinker to his delight but she murmured a corresponding response, giving him small kiss before rising. He followed her lead with no hesitance, completely in love, and completely content.


End file.
